ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
You Just Got DerisTROLLED
Plot Deristroll makes his return to Earth surprisingly to Mig and decides to have revenge on him when he least expects it....at nighttime during his sleeping hours. Synopsis At Mig's house, he is yawning and brushing his teeth with bags under his eyes of tiredness. He then opens his bed and jumps into it. "Finally, I can actually sleep. These all-nighter bad guys are getting ridiclous," Mig said. He went to bed and outside in the sky, a large ball of light was hurdling towards Earth at a large amount of speed and then it crash lands in the middle of the city. People run out of their cars and run to see this meteor and the object standing there is Deristroll, kneeling down on his knee and then faces up at the people and blasts the ground beneath them with his fire/laser eyes. They all scream and bolt away and Deristroll smiles and breaks down a building and begins laughing. "Now it's time to get revenge on that pitiful Miguel Tennyson," Deristroll says in confidence and clenching his wrist. Deristroll then jumps out of his crater and runs over to Mig's house and breaks open his bedroom wall. Mig jumps out of his bed and frowns at Deristroll. "Why can't you freaks just give me a break!" He turned into Feedback and ran at Deristroll but he grabbed Feedback's antanneas and threw him into the sky and onto a building in which he fell off of and turned back, rubbing his head. Deristroll then ran at him. "I've been waiting for this for a LONG time, Tennyson!" shouted Deristroll. He raised his fist in the air and Clepron came out in front of Mig and blasted Deristroll down twice. "Lucky to have me, aren't you?" asked Clepron, gloating. Mig smiled and turned into Humungousaur. He beat Deristroll down once he tried getting up and stared at Clepron. "Lucky to have me too, aren't you?" he asked Clepron. Deristroll then got up and blasted Humungousaur on top of Clepron."Fools. I've acquired more strength since we've last encountered," said Deristroll. "Oh really? Then why still use your old weapons then?" asked Humungousaur. Deristroll laughed and then blasted Humungousaur into the air. "Happy now?" Deristroll asked. Humungousaur landed on the ground and was knocked out. Clepron kicked Deristroll in the face and wrapped him up in a web. "Hehe," Clepron said. He then used his karate-like moves on Deristroll and he blasted Clepron through an entire cement building. Deristroll laughed in triumph. "I got two losers down!" he shouted. Humungousaur laughed at him and kicked him into the air. Humungousaur then transformed into Wrapid for the first time and stared at himself. "Huh? What the heck am I?" he asked himself. Deristroll came down towards the ground and Mig through his ropey hands at Deristroll and wrapped him up. "Cool," Wrapid said. he threw him against a few buildings before throwing him on the gravel. Wrapid laughed and Clepron go up and tackled Migmummy for some reason. "HEY!" shouted Mig. "Sorry, thought u were Deristroll. Clepron then got up and blasted Deristroll down again. Wrapid got up and punched Deristroll in the face and then he stomped on Wrapid's foot and kicked him in the crotch. "Owwww!!!!" he screamed and then he turned back. Clepron stared at Mig and then frowned at Deristroll and threw smoke grenades all over the place, causing a smoke cloud to rise over the city. Deristroll cleared through the smoke with his night-vision eye piece. "Argh! Where are you slimy creature!" he shouted. "Psst!" shouted Clepron. Deristroll turned around and Clepron nailed him with an uppercut combo and he fell down. Clepron then laughed and raised his energy weapon at Deristroll. "I'd suggest not moving a muscle," said Clepron. Deristroll grinned and froze Clepron. "Fool! You don't know how wrong you are," he said. He then went over to Mig. "Finally I can tear open your pitiful human body and steal your gamatrix to absorb it's powers!" he shouted. One of Mig's eyes opened up and then he karate kicked him in the face and ran into the smoke cloud. Deristroll angrily ran after him and saw Spiker in front of him. "No you will not get me," he said. He lunged spikes at Deristroll's body and he shouted in pain. "Hehe. Taste of your own medicine," said Spiker. Deristroll kicked him into the air and he landed on a building. "This calls for a more intense approach," he said. He slapped the gamatrix faceplate down and turned into Super Spiker. "SUPER SPIKER!!" he shouted. He jumped onto Deristroll's back and shot spikes out of his hands and trapped Deristroll to the ground. "How do you like me NOW!" he shouted. Deristroll frowned at him and teleported away. "ARRGGGHHHH!!!" screamed Super Spiker. He banged his fists on the ground and turned into Mig. "Why does he keep running away!?" shouted Mig. "He's planning on surprise attacking you," said Clepron. Mig and him both stared at each other. "I wonder..." Mig said, thinking. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Clepron Villains *Deristroll Aliens Used *Feedback (brief) *Humungousaur *Wrapid *Spiker *Super Spiker Trivia *This is the first episode of season 3 of Mig 10. *Mig turns into Super Spiker and Wrapid for the first times. *Deristroll reveals to be more like Vilgax in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres